The Subspace Emissary: KW edition
by KingWaspinator
Summary: My version of The Subspace Emissary with OC's and new characters! Please read Author's notes for description.
1. Chapter 1

The Subspace Emissary: KW edition

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Authors Note: **This is a revised edition of The Subspace Emissary involving my OC's and new characters from other series. I've got Characters lined up from TV shows as well, so don't pester me with "That character doesn't have a game!"

I have however, decided to keep Characters that were good in the normal version (for example Snake, Luigi, Captain Falcon and Olimar). I can't think of any new Character's who own a Battleship, so both Meta Knight and The Halberd will be staying.

If you have trouble with an OC or a Character, please don't hesitate to send a PM to me and I'll tell you the info you need.

I don't own SSBB or Nintendo. If I did, the world would be a better place.

Enjoy!

(Chapter Start)

In the beginning, there was Darkness…

And then there was Tabuu.

In his kingdom of Subspace, the world that existed outside of time and space and offered no warmth and light, this ageless being was thinking of a way to expand his borders and make the World of Trophies his own.

He needed allies, however, and while he had some power outside of Subspace, it wasn't enough to search anywhere farther than the Final Destination.

Then it struck him. He didn't have enough power outside of Subspace but the Master of the trophy world, though significantly weaker than him…

That was an entirely different matter…

(Scene change: Final Destination)

The Final Destination. Nothing much was in this area except for a platform that could fit twenty people comfortably and Master Hand, the ruler of the world. Currently, he was humming to himself, obviously pleased with something.

"Well, this tournament should be the best one yet! So many new fighters should give the fans new favourites!" the gigantic gloved right hand chortled. Even though a lot of old fighters had been excluded for the Brawl tournament, all the fans except for a few Die-hards had taken this as good news.

Suddenly, gold chains fell from above, implanting themselves on Master Hand's fingers and back. He immediately struggled with them. "What? Who is doing this?" A voice that seemed to come from his mind replied.

"_I am Tabuu, my dear puppet. I now own your will and I can command you to do anything. Since you are the ruler of this realm, I can use you and your power to build my army. I will soon rule all!"_

"No!" Master Hand struggled fiercely but a sudden burst of dark energy coursed through the bonds and literally gave him the shock of his life. His struggles stopped instantly and he floated, motionless.

"_Very wise, my dear puppet."_ Tabuu laughed. "_Now, we shall assemble a team to assist taking over this world!"_ While he spoke this, his words came out of Master Hand's mouth. "_Now I need the_ _one known as Mr Game & Watch. His body contains Shadow Bugs that can be used to create Minions. See to it!" _the last words coming out as a command. The now enslaved Master Hand instantly obeyed. Inside Subspace, Tabuu grinned.

Everything was going according to plan.

(Time and Scene change: The Halberd, 24 hours later)

Floating in a sea of Orange clouds, a majestic flying battleship hovered listlessly with no set destination. This was The Halberd, Meta Knight's personal ship and pride and joy.

Said Knight was on the deck of the ship, watching the beautiful sunset and stewing in his thoughts. The small star warrior had a feeling that something would go wrong yet nothing had happened. The Master Hand had just teleported him and The Halberd to this area but there hadn't been any word since. Shrugging, he turned away from the view and started walking back towards the bridge.

What he didn't notice was a single purple spot land where he had stood moments before. Soon one became two, then four, that became eight and soon, hundreds of purple spots were landing on the deck. Meta Knight heard them and quickly turned round.

"What the?"

He didn't have time to say anything else as the purple spots melded together to form humanoid creatures with glowing; hate filled eyes (Primid). Slowly, each one started walking towards Meta Knight.

And just as one threw a punch at him, he sprang into action. Slicing the Primid in half, he quickly jumped behind two more and cut them to ribbons.

But there were too many for him to defeat. More and more purple spots were landing on The Halberd and he was totally outnumbered. Weighing the alternatives, he sighed and jumped overboard. Quickly turning his cape into wings, he flew away from his ship, promising himself that he would reclaim it later.

(Chapter end)

**Author's note: **I'm sorry if there wasn't enough speech for you but I will put more in next chapter.

Next chapter shall be set in the Air Stadium and will also feature two of the Villains Master Hand was looking for. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Subspace Emissary: KW edition

Chapter 2: Midair Stadium

**Author's note: **At the end of every chapter, I'll put up a bio of any OC that has starred in the chapter. All characters names will be in bold to introduce them. Please enjoy this chapter!

(-)

In a gigantic floating stadium, hundreds of fans were screaming and cheering. An all out teaser brawl; was taking place to signify the beginning of the Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament. In the V.I.P box, two Smashers were cheering along with the fans.

"Hey **Perona**," a girl with black hair with a pink streak on the side and wearing a shirt and jeans asked her companion, a pink haired girl wearing a shirt, skirt and stockings in the Gothic Lolita style, "Wanna have a bet on whose gonna win?"

Perona sighed and shook her head. "No thanks. Gambling is not my strong point, **June**. Maybe you could find someone else but I think they're going to start the match!"

As if to agree with her, a voice rang out from the loudspeakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen," boomed the huge voice, "The opening match will now begin!" At this, the crowd started cheering wildly. "Our first contestant is… The Fullmetal Alchemist **Skye**!

A trophy in the form of a silver haired nineteen year old man wearing a long electric blue coat, jeans, covered shoes and holding a gigantic green and blue scythe on his shoulder was thrown into the arena. When it landed, a yellow glow surrounded it and made the cool, hard surface of the trophy turn to living, warm flesh.

"Shall we begin?" Skye asked in a well modulated voice as he twirled the scythe around in his hand and drew some throwing knives from a coat pocket.

"And his opponent… the American Dragon **Jake **Long!" Another trophy flew out, this one representing a fourteen year old with black hair, wearing a red shirt and blue shorts and sneakers. It landed on the other side of the arena and the same yellow glow surrounded it.

"Alright Dudes! Let's get this party started! Dragon up!" Jake cried out to the stands and after a quick transformation, was in his dragon form.

"This is a one KO brawl. The first person to be knocked out will lose." The announcer declared. "Smashers ready… Go!"

(-)

Twenty minutes into the fight, Skye was leading the battle by a damage total of 75%. Meanwhile, Jake had a total of 95%. Both combatants were slowly tiring and some of their attacks were losing their strength. Of course, the fans didn't mind and so cheered whenever an attack landed.

"It's time to end this!" Skye yelled as he dodged a burst of Dragon fire. He threw a knife at Jake and when he was stunned, Skye made his move. Twirling his scythe so fast that it became a blur in his hands, he sent it in an uppercut arc. It hit Jake square in the jaw and the yellow aura surrounded his body.

He never knew what hit him as his now trophy form hit ground.

(-)

In a comfortable house in the middle of nowhere, **Wolfang **was watchingthe fight on his cinema screen sized TV. "Heh, Way to show the kid, Skye!" the TM2 wolf chuckled in appreciation as he watched Jake turn into a trophy. Shaking his head, he picked up a drink and started sipping it. "Just wait till I get out there! I'll show them all who's the best!"

(-)

Everyone started cheering at Skye's victory. It increased in volume as he reactivated Jake's trophy and helped him up. "Ugh, I feel really sore!" Jake moaned as he flexed his wings. In response, Skye held out his hand and smiled in appreciation of Jake's fighting skills. The dragon accepted it gratefully and gave him his own smile.

It was just at that moment that they heard a woman scream.

Turning around, the two Smashers could see the Halberd appear with a tide of evil, blood red clouds that soon covered the clear sky above the Stadium. "Something tells me that Meta Knight is not in control." Skye muttered as his eyes roamed the vast battleship.

Silently, a cargo hatch opened on the bottom of the ship and Shadow bugs started pouring out like purple snow. As each one landed on the stage, it slowly moved to others of its kind. Together, they were forming monsters. After the bugs had combined, Ten Pirmid's, Five Boom Pirmid's and a pair of Towtow's stood around Skye and Jake.

"You think there's any chance these things are harmless?" Jake gulped nervously as he took in the Monsters. In response, a Boom Pirmid threw its boomerang at him. Dodging, the dragon launched a burst of fire at it. Sadly, as the unfortunate Pirmid wasn't fireproof, it and two normal Pirmid's were incinerated by the attack.

"Does that answer your question?" Skye as he drew another knife, thought for a second, and repocketed it. Instead, he drew out twin revolvers and started firing a hail of bullets at the enemy.

Up in the stands, Perona and June watched as the two Smashers fought and quickly looked round. The Halberd was still floating above the Stadium and causing widespread panic among the fans who were heading for the nearest exit back to solid ground.

"C'mon!" June cried to her companion as she ran down the stairs, "We need to help out!"

"Right!" Perona said as together, they jumped onto the stage. June immediately punched a weakened Towtow which crashed into a Boom Pirmid, crushing it. At the same time, Perona launched a Negativity Ghost at another Boom Pirmid. It crouched down low, in obvious discomfort. She finished it off with a few whacks from her parasol.

"Nice job Ladies!" Skye complimented as he continued firing his revolvers at the remaining eight Pirmid's. At least four were destroyed and the rest were severely weakened. Jake contributed his fair share of kills by burning the last two Boom Pirmid's into ashes.

"These creatures don't seem very tough!" June remarked as she kept on hitting the enemies. The last Towtow was destroyed by her punches and the last four Pirmid's were killed by Skye and Perona with a combination of a Negativity Ghost and a scythe sweep.

Panting from the fight, the Smashers had some time to recover their breath. "Okay, I'd like to know what's going on and I'd like to know who made those monsters." Skye muttered as he holstered his revolvers.

A small speck detached itself from the Halberd and they watched, mystified, as it floated towards them. The speck turned out to be a small creature standing on a small grey platform wearing red and green robes and with a face completely covered in shadows (except for the eyes, which glowed a bright yellow). This was, of course, the **Ancient Minister**.

On the underside of the platform, a gigantic sphere with two slots on either side was attached to it. As the Minister came down low enough, the sphere dropped onto the ground with a loud thud. From behind it, two R.O.B's moved to either side of it.

As one, they slotted their arms into the sphere and pulled on it, revealing a countdown timer and an orb of purple-black coloration. The timer activated and began to countdown from Three minutes.

The Minister nodded once to himself but was there a hint of…regret in his eyes? Turning away, he flew back to The Halberd which was now slowly moving away from the vicinity.

Skye immediately ran towards the bomb. "We've got to stop that timer!" he shouted but then stopped as a loud boom echoed throughout the stadium. The Halberd, as a parting gift, had fired a cannonball at Skye. It hit him dead on and sent him soaring out of the stage and out of sight.

"Uh, okay, we're in trouble!" Jake said as he watched his ally disappear. Two screams alerted him to yet another threat. Turning, he saw a horrible sight.

A gigantic monster, made out of Shadow Bugs and in fact leaking them in a few spots was standing in front of him. Its body was humanoid but stooped; one of its arms was a five pronged claw while the other was a modified flamethrower, its face was a round affair with a single crimson eye, the coloration was silver and grey and to top it off, it had both June and Perona locked in cages on its back. This creature was **Incinderclaw**.

"Um… oh-oh." Jake gasped as he took in this monster. In response, Incinderclaw roared and let loose with a gigantic claw sweep that sent Jake to the other side of the stage.

"Urrgh… This guy means business!" he muttered as he picked himself up. Flaring his wings, Jake tackled Incinderclaw and hit June's cage (1/3 hits taken)

Bellowing in rage, Incinderclaw started spewing fire from his right hand at Jake. Being a dragon, he didn't take as much damage as Incinderclaw would have liked, so it followed up with another claw sweep. This also hit Jake and again sent him flying backwards.

The dragon got back up and stretched his body. "Man, I'm gonna have to see a Chiropractor after this!" he groaned. Taking to the air, he saw his chance. He tackled Incinderclaw's back again and hit June's cage but followed up by smashing his tail like a whip into its leg. (2/3 hits taken)

The leg started leaking Shadow Bus and Incinderclaw was forced down on its knee by its incredible weight. Now it was really angry. The Flamethrower started shifting by splitting in two and spinning. "This doesn't look good!" Jake muttered as he watched the Flamethrower charge up with reddish-orange fire.

His tail touched something behind him as he backed away slightly. Turning to it, he bent down and picked up a green box with white exclamation Marks on it. It disappeared after he picked it up but then he noticed that his body had turned entirely metal. "Huh?!"

At that second, Incinderclaw fired it's most powerful attack, 'Fiery Rage' at him. A gigantic stream of fire gushed out of the Flamethrower and set half the stage on fire.

After the fames had died down, expecting to see a trophy where Jake stood after the blast, Incinderclaw was understandably surprised when it saw a damaged but still standing metal Dragon facing it.

Leaping up, Jake flew in for one final tackle. Incinderclaw couldn't dodge in time and so was thrown back as he smashed right into the body and dislodging both cages from its back. (3/3 hits taken)

The flamethrower, still cooling down from the 'Fiery Rage' it had launched, exploded in a shower of Bugs from the force of the attack. The force of this sent Incinderclaw tumbling off the stage and freefalling to the ground far below.

Punching her way out of her weakened cage, June jogged over to Jake. "You okay?" she asked with concern. Jake grinned in response. "Little sore but I'll be fine!" The metal effect wore off and left Jake back to normal.

"You won't be for long, Kid!" a voice called out to them and with a slam, **Wario **landed in the arena in all his greedy glory, holding a purple and black gun that looked like a Dragon head.

Pointing the gun at them, he remarked "Who shall I defeat today?" A loud groan to his left came out as an answer.

Turning, he saw that Perona was just getting out of her cage and wasn't totally with everyone at the moment. "Heh, too easy!" he chuckled as he aimed at her and fired the gun. A black laser in the form of an arrow went right through her and instantly turned her into a trophy, which hit the ground with a loud _clunk_!

"**Venom**, get the girl and we'll get out of here before the bomb goes off!" Wario barked as he jumped out of the arena. A large, black, humanoid creature with fang like teeth and a white spider symbol on his back and chest landed next to Perona and picked her up.

"See you around!" he hissed at Jake and June before hoisting the trophy over his shoulder and jumping after Wario.

"Quick, after him!" cried June as she raced in their direction. Jake tried following but stopped as he looked at the bomb. The timer had gone down to five seconds!

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_Boom!!_

The orb had released itself from the bomb and covered the entire stadium in an orb of Purple-black Subspace.

A small dot streaked away from the field, barely keeping in front of the orb, before picking up speed and flying away. Closer inspection revealed it to be Jake carrying June on his back, having successfully escaped the field of nothingness that had once been the Mid-Air stadium…

(-)

Thanks for reading this chapter! Here the OC bios for this Chapter!

Name: Skye (Last name undisclosed)

Genre: One Piece

First Appearance: One Piece Unlimited (2008)

Devil Fruit: Pass Scan No Mi

Weaponry: Scythe, Throwing Knives, Revolvers, Numerous types of explosives

Personality Profile: A quiet Alchemist who works for the Straw Hats. He's normally quite friendly but when things like his plans get ruined, he can get testy. As a child, he ate the Pass Scan No Mi devil fruit, which allows him to 'scan' certain Devil Fruit powers and use them. He's also able to turn his body into things like a suit of armour and different animals. One of the few Straw Hats who doesn't reveal much about himself, he never less charmed his way into Perona's heart and convinced her to join the crew.

(-)

Name: Wolfang

Genre: Transformers (Beast Wars)

First Appearance: Only Human (2008)

Beast Mode: Black Wolf

Weaponry: SMG's, Sniper Rifle, Flip out Claws

Personality Profile: A courageous TM2 who joined the Brawl tournament in search of Adventure. As a Black Wolf, he has great tracking abilities and runs a detective agency back on Cybertron. While he can be selfish at times, he's totally fearless and is willing to help out any allies in need.

Next Chapter: Wolfang's seen the action from his house and now he need's to do something! Can the arrival of an old friend turn the tables? Find out in Chapter 3: Sunset Canyon! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Subspace Emissary: KW Edition

Chapter 3: Sunset Canyon

Author's note: So, Wario and Venom have been revealed. I'm now putting in a request for a type of Subspace Monster that could act as a boss, so don't forget to put in a suggestion with any reviews! Enjoy the Chapter.

(-)

From his comfortable couch in his equally comfortable house, Wolfang had been watching the events in the Midair stadium unfold. Now, the TM II wolf had leaned back, his mind troubled and a look of horror on his face.

Slowly, he began thinking through what had transpired. "Well, The Halberd dropped all those monsters into the stadium, so either Meta Knight's working with them ("_Not likely"_ his brain mused) or the ship's been taken over. Most likely, the ship has been taken over." He told himself.

Looking out the window, he sighed. Living alone had its downfalls, such as talking to himself if there was no one around. "I'd give anything for some company." He muttered.

There was a sudden bang on his front door and he gave a start. "Oi, Wolfang!! Are ya in there or do I have to break the door down?" a booming, cherry voice called. Quickly, he opened the door and looked at his visitor, a gigantic black and gold robot with wings.

"**Saberwing**?! What are you doing here?" he asked. Saberwing gave a shrug, smiling down at the smaller and older Maximal.

"I was flying past the area and decided to give an old friend a visit." He grinned. It didn't last long on his face as he studied his comrade. "Are you all right?" He asked curiously, taking in the tensed legs and the worried look on Wolfang's face.

Wolfang shook his head grimly. "You'd best come in. I'll get you a drink and catch you up to speed about current events. " he replied, stepping out of the doorway to admit entry. Wordlessly, Saberwing stepped inside.

(-)

Sometime later, Wolfang finished informing his guest about the Midair stadium events and both now sat in stony silence. Saberwing sipped his drink and frowned thoughtfully.

"So, you think that The Halberd has been taken over and that it's transporting those monsters all over the place?" he prompted, and Wolfang nodded.

"I'm certain of it." He replied. "Listen Saberwing, I'm going out to see what's going on in other parts of the world and quite frankly, I need some help." He gave vent to a sigh. "I know I'm going to regret this but... I'd like you to come with me as back up."

Saberwing's face split into another grin. "Of Course I'll come along! I've been waiting for some action for a long time!" Wolfang nodded his asset and stood up.

"In that case, let's get moving!" he cried, racing out the door. Saberwing gave a start, placed his glass on the floor and followed him hurriedly.

(-)

Wolfang's plan was simple. He and Saberwing would see if the Halberd was anywhere in the vicinity and take action if it did appear. If it didn't, the two would move onto the next location and assist any fellow smashers in trouble.

Both transformers were now standing on top of a cliff and were intently scanning the horizon. Seeing the beautiful sun with clouds flanking it, Saberwing gave an appreciative grin in its direction.

"Certainly can see how this place got its name." He muttered and his companion gave a distracted nod and continued scanning the surrounding area. Noticing a rapidly enlarging speck, he zoomed his optics on it.

And he didn't like what he saw.

"Saberwing..." he said calmly, "I think we're going to have some company soon. Get that shotgun of yours ready!" Drawing his SMG's, he loaded a fresh clip into each one. At the same time, Saberwing readied his shotgun, a grin of glee on his faceplate and obviously ready for a fight.

He didn't have to wait long. The Halberd was above them within minutes and towered menacingly. Its cargo hatch opened and released numerous Shadow Bugs over the Sunset Canyon district.

A lot of them landed near the smasher duo and started the merging process. Afterwards, five Pirmid's, five Scope Pirmid's and two Spakk's were created and started moving towards them, sinister, hate filled eyes gleaming red.

"Mow em' down!" roared Wolfang before letting loose with his SMG's, tearing through two of the normal Pirmid's and one Scope Pirmid. Saberwing's shotgun blasted through one of the Spakk's and a Pirmid.

The last two Pirmid's jumped at Saberwing but were beaten back after he used his Shotgun butt to clobber them. "Come on, give me a challenge!" he crowed. He soon regretted that as the remaining Scope Pirmid's started firing on him. "Hey Wolfang, mind giving me a little help?"

His cry for help was soon replied as SMG bullets smashed right into the Pirmid's, destroying two more and injuring the last. "Thanks! Now as for you..." Saberwing growled as he ran right up to it and fired his shotgun. It tore the Pirmid in two and damaged the last Spakk.

The Spakk drew in energy and turned from its normal fluffy white to its more dangerous storm cloud black and immediately launched electric shocks at the duo. Wolfang got hit numerous times and yelped in pain. Saberwing tried using his shotgun but nothing happened. "Slag! Out of Ammo! Guess it's time for some physical punishment." He drew his katana and quickly slashed the Spakk into pieces.

Wolfang looked up with a smile. "Thanks. We're even now." Saberwing nodded an acknowledgement. The two looked at the sky to see that the Halberd was slowly moving away from them but still at a reasonable speed.

"We need some cover. More monsters could appear at any time." Wolfang said as he watched it fly away. Saberwing nodded again and noticed some rubble nearby. "C'mon, there's probably some over there." He said as he ran towards it.

There was a golden sheen to one of the rocks, he noted. On further inspection, it was well rounded and didn't look like a rock. Pulling it out, he found that it was actually a trophy. "Hey, Wolfang! I found somebody!"

Wolfang hurried over and studied the trophy. "It's Skye!" he exclaimed, recognising the fighter from the Midair Stadium. "He must have been shot here by that cannonball!" Saberwing gave a whistle at that remark.

Touching the Trophy base, Wolfang reactivated Skye. After the flash of light, Skye was lying on the ground looking exhausted. Stirring, he looked at the other two. "Ugh... what? How did I get here? What happened?" he asked groggily.

Both transformers looked at each other. "Well," began Saberwing, "I'll just step out of it and let Wolfang tell ya what's going on."

(-)

Afterwards, the smashers sat in silence and for a while, just stared at the orange clouds. Finally, Skye decided to speak. "So... those monsters could be invading different parts of the world and it looks like that Wario and Venom are working with them. In my eyes, things look grim." He shook his head sadly. "What are your plans?"

"Well" Wolfang began, "The two of us are going to scout out other areas and help anyone in trouble." Taking a map out of his storage pocket, he looked over it. "Apparently, there's two ways out of this part of the canyon. One way, which is where Saberwing and I are headed, leads to the mountains and Tom Nook's store. The other way leads to a deserted town in the middle of nowhere and further on, a wasteland. So, what are you going to do, Skye?"

The silver haired man mulled this over before replying. "I think I'll go to that deserted town and see if I can find Wario and Venom around and rescue Perona. I'll head over there now and check it out."

Saberwing nodded assent. "It's a good plan. But why are we heading to Nook's?" he asked Wolfang. He smirked. "Some friends of mine were heading in that direction and I'd like to see if they'll help." Immediately standing up, he grabbed Saberwing by the neck. "C'mon! We'd best go now while we have time! Good luck Skye!" he cried and sprinted off on a path leading to the mountains.

Saberwing saluted Skye and with a hurried "Good Luck!" rushed after his faster friend. Now, only Skye was left sitting on the rocky ground.

"Well then, guess it's time for a rescue mission! Hopefully, I'm not getting over my head!" he said as he started sprinting towards another path.

Unnoticed by him, an Arwing and a futuristic jet flew by, heading in the direction of The Halberd...

(-)

Author's note: Now it's time for this Chapter's OC bios! Don't forget to review!

Name: Saberwing

Genre: Transformers (Beast Wars)

First appearance: Only Human (2008)

Beast Mode: Sabre-toothed Tiger/ Great Hawk fuzor

Weaponry: Shotgun, Two handed Katana, Shield

Personality Profile: A courageous and friendly TM II fuzor who is always ready to help others. As the younger brother to Snowstorm, Saberwing has learnt extreme piloting skills from him and flies the _Eternal Night, _a heavily armed bomber/fighter jet. He often comes up as careless, but with The Subspace Emissary on the move, he's taking charge!

Next Chapter: Jake and June have escaped the Stadium but they've landed on The Halberd! What about the Arwing and the Jet heading for The Halberd? Find out in Chapter 4: Ahoy the Halberd!


	4. Chapter 4

The Subspace Emissary: KW Edition

Chapter 4: Ahoy the Halberd!

(-)

Fleeing along the Sea of Cloud's, Jake and June were rushing along at high speed, trying to put as much distance between them and the stadium.

"First thing's first, we have to find out where the Halberd is and find out why those creatures were attacking us." Jake said as he kept his flight plan steady. "We also need to find the others, cause you won't see me taking on anymore monsters by myself!"

"Uh, Jake?" June tapped him on the head from her seat on his back, "It's closer than you think!"

This was true, for the Halberd was speeding up behind them like an enormous bird of prey. Having no other option since he would never be able to out fly it, Jake landed gently on the bow of the ship. June jumped off of his back and looked round.

"Do you hear that?" she asked her companion as she cupped a hand around her ear. A noise like gunfire could be heard very faintly over the wind.

"Let's go check it out!" Jake said as he too, heard the noise. The two immediately started sprinting towards the deck, curiosity aroused.

(-)

When they made it to the deck, the gunfire noises had gotten so loud, it was deafening. Both magical protectors saw that many of the turrets on the ship were firing on an Arwing and a Cybertronian jet. Both fighters were dodging, ducking and weaving through the storm of enemy fire and were returning fire as best they could.

The Arwing launched an assault first. After dodging through a group of turrets, it fired its twin lasers at them. The lasers smashed into them but didn't cause any serious damage.

The jet took this as an opportunity and streaked towards the spot where its comrade had attacked. It started firing twin Plasma cannons at the turrets but they too didn't do much of an impression. Before its opponent could respond, the jet launched a series of high explosive guided missiles at the spot.

All the missiles hit dead on and created an enormous explosion. When it had cleared, however, the turrets were scorched, nothing more. The Halberd wouldn't take much more of this annoyance and something was bound to happen soon.

From behind the heroes on the deck, a mechanical whirl sounded. Whipping round, they saw that the Halberd's Combo Cannon was rearing up. Locking on to both fighters, the arm fired after a few seconds of waiting. It struck both ships dead on through a wing each and sent them spiralling down towards the deck.

"Uh-Oh!" June cried as she stood, transfixed with growing horror, as they fell, smoking. "Watch out!" her friend replied as he grabbed her and jumped off the Halberd before the fighters could collide with her.

The fighters scrapped over the deck before tumbling off in another direction and still smoking, fell out of sight. Its opponents defeated, the battleship roared off to purse more enemies…

(-)

Sorry for the short Chappie but I find it too boring to write the whole sea of Clouds thing. Sorry again!

Next Chapter: What's this? This Jungle's quite beautiful! Huh? Koopa's, Goomba's and The Huntsclan working together? They've stolen a lot of money from a certain Pirate and his Wolf partner! Find out what's happening in Chapter 5: Money Troubles!


	5. Chapter 5

The Subspace Emissary: KW Edition

Chapter 5: Money Troubles

(-)

In a quiet, peaceful jungle, a family of Parrots were happily snoozing in a treetop. In the distance, you could hear a gigantic waterfall pounding down on rocks.

A sudden smash startled the birds and they watched, half asleep, as a Goomba went flying past their beaks. Another smash broke out and the birds flew away in fright as a man dressed in black and purple garb and holding a spear landed on the branches.

On the road next to the trees with a cliff overlooking it, a passing green and red cart with horn like decals that was laden with gold and jewels rushed by, intent on putting as much distance as possible between it and whatever was causing the smashes . Driving the cart was a Hammer Bro and another man wearing black and purple garb was sitting on top of the pile.

A final smash resonated and a large group of Parakoopa's were flung over the cliff and landed in a heap. At the cliff edge, a man wearing a black trench coat, blue shirt, black jeans, matching boots and a sheathed sword on each side of the coat jumped on and gave a loud cry: "Give me back my money!"

"It's **Shadow**!" the Hammer Bro shouted at the Huntsclan. "Fire the Bullet Bills!" Obeying at once, the man jumped down to the end of the cart and activated three small cannons. Out of each one came a Missile with eyes and small arms. As one, they streaked towards the pirate.

Out of the woods behind Shadow, a giant black blur leaped out and smashed one Bill and clamped his jaws on it. In the same movement, it threw the ruined projectile at another Bill. The resulting explosion sent the last Bill spiralling and smashing into the cart.

"Nice one, **Shade**!" Shadow grinned as it landed next to him. Now standing still, closer inspection revealed it to be a larger than average pitch black wolf, with one white paw and a silvery white birthmark on it's forehead in the shape of a Crescent moon.

The cart, now leaking oil and spewing smoke, was lumbering away in the direction of the deep jungle. "After it!" Shadow commanded as he jumped off the cliff. "Some of those Gems are Skye's! He'll kill me if I lose those!"

(-)

Twenty minutes later, they were still chasing the cart, which had now picked up speed and was leaving the pirates in the dust. Shade snarled at a Goomba who came too close, which promptly ran for its life.

"This is ridiculous!" Shadow muttered as he stood catching his breath. "That carts too fast for both of us and the only thing faster here is the… river…" he finished with a gleam in his eye. Shade felt a surge of fear. Shadow's plans usually came out with the Straw Hats running for their lives or having to work odd jobs to pay off serious debts. Like the time Shadow thought the main deck could do with a hot tub.

For repairs to the ship, he'd had to work the deep fryer at an amusement park (It didn't help that people wanted refunds. It wasn't his fault he was shedding his winter coat.).

"Shade, help me drag this log over! We'll use it to catch up!" Shadow said as he grabbed said log. Mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen; Shade grabbed the other end of the log and dragged it to the rivers edge.

"Alright Shade, this is going to be a very dangerous risk and if we don't make it out alive…" Shadow's speech was cut short by the sound of an engine working overtime. "We'll finish this later. Let's go!" Shadow grabbed the log threw it on the water and jumped on with Shade.

(-)

The Hammer Bro looked about him hurriedly. "I think we've lost them!" he called up to the Huntsclan. "Keep an eye out though!" He turned back to the road and continued in a more sedate pace.

This was a mistake, as the log carrying Shadow and Shade appeared from a bend in the river. Using a bit of smooth rock jutting out of the river as a ramp, the log sailed through the air at high speeds and smashed into the side of the cart. The impact sent the cart on its side and knocked out the occupants.

Jumping off the log, Shadow started crowing over his victory. "We sure showed them, eh Shade?" he grinned. His companion was currently trying to detach himself from the log as he was trying to remove his embedded claws. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"

A gruff voice replied, "I'm afraid, yon reckless youth, that it's about to become much worse." Out of the shadows, a large, red haired Koopa with vicious features and a spiked shell with another man dressed in Purple garb with a cape and a Dragon Skull helmet walked out.

"Who are you?" The swordsman pirate asked in confusion as Shade got into a ready position. "How did you get here? Do you command those guys we beat the snot out of?"

The Koopa snorted irately, "Well, I'm the Koopa King **Bowser**, and this fine gentleman next to me is the one and only **Huntsman**! We're here… FOR YOU!"

"My associate is quite correct." The Huntsman stated. "You can come along peacefully or we can subdue you by any means necessary." Shade's responding growl was all the answer he needed. "Very well, Taste your Defeat!"

Bowser grabbed a Dark Cannon and started charging it, with Shade inside the blast radius. Shadow immediately took it for something bad and bean charging a special move of his own. If he timed it just right…

"Sorry Shade! Gravity Propel!" he shouted as he released the attack. Dark purple-black energy smashed Shade from under him and sent him flying in another direction. The giant wolf howled in surprise as he was tossed away but before he streaked off, he saw a terrifying sight.

The cannon finished charging up and fired a black arrow of energy at Shadow. As it hit him, he was instantly turned into a trophy, which fell to the ground with a _clunk!_ Shade could only snarl in rage as he was sent further away.

Bowser picked up the trophy and handed it to a Koopa. "Get this cargo to the Facility. Store it with the rest." The Koopa saluted and with a "Hail Bowser!" ran off. The Huntsman looked at him shrewdly. "Now we must hunt the Wolf! This will be a fine challenge." Bowser only grunted and moved forward into the jungle.

(-)

Well, how was that?

Sorry for the long wait!

Next Chapter: Wolfang and Saberwing have reached Tom Nook's and their new allies. But the Ancient Minister's floating round, so there's no time to rest Next Chapter: The Plain!

OC bio's for this chapter

Name: Shadow (Last name undisclosed)

Genre: One Piece

First appearance: One Piece Unlimited (2008)

Devil Fruit: Laguz Laguz No Mi

Weaponry: Swords, Bombs, anything he can use

Personality Profile: Skye's younger brother and the Weapons Master of the Straw Hats. Unlike his usually quiet brother, Shadow enjoys spouting stories that make people please to be near him. As a child, he ate the Laguz Laguz fruit, which allows him to scan Logia types and copy their abilities. He is also able to change his body into different animals. Often coming up with dangerous, foolhardy and sometimes destructive plans, his input is still highly valued.

Name: Shade

Genre: One Piece

First appearance: One Piece Unlimited (2008)

Devil Fruit: Ravage Ravage No Mi

Weaponry: Claws, Fangs

Personality Profile: A gigantic black wolf and the Master Tracker of the Straw Hats. Shade was found as a pup by Skye and Shadow and considers them family along with the rest of the crew. He ate the Ravage Ravage fruit, which allows him to turn into a larger, more ferocious wolf. Often seen with Shadow, his calmer nature allows him to come up with countermeasures for his partner's drastic plans.


End file.
